


Queue

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: The Queue at the Monorail station was unbearable.





	Queue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2015, prompt: Queue.

The Queue at the Monorail station was unbearable. Thousands of refugees had come to Ba Sing Se, seeking safety within its walls.

Zuko preferred the open countryside, but his uncle and the White Lotus were adamant. Uncle Iroh’s wounds were still fresh, so Zuko didn’t push the matter further.

He might be identified out there, but inside those walls, he had no chance of reclaiming his honor. Azula would beat him to the Avatar, like she beats him to everything else.

Besides, what were the chances of the Avatar being at Ba Sing Se at the same time as him?


End file.
